Ice Queen
by Plot-Bunny-Madness
Summary: Hiya! this is a oneshot that will probably end up being a chapter of Finding Axis later on. I just randomly wrote this when I was wondering what would happen when they all met again. after all that I have planned for them. L does die in finding Axis but that is a huge part of the story. I made them both live. Mello by him never removing the helmet, and Matt got away.


*Two years After that bitch Light Yagami dies* (I really, _really_ don't like Light Yagami.)

Axis sat in her chair in the yoga half lotus position hunched over her computer acting as A. She and Near had agreed that they could be partners. They could surpass L. Over the years she had rather unknowingly become exactly like her late adoptive father. She thought could still find many differences between them. She was nice to Matsuda and she showed a more feeling than her father. Also she wore a dark blue shirt rather than a white one and her jeans were a lighter shade of blue. She also wore flip-flops rather than simply going barefoot. She had blue eyes as well that were not like Near's or her father.

As A she didn't really want people to know that A was female, so she typed out her instructions. She had made sure that there was a font for everything. Anger, sarcasm, annoyance, and indifference. The main two that she used were indifference and sarcasm, especially when Matsuda was on the case she was working on or any of the old team members... except for Aizawa.

As of current the nineteen year old was telling the police to arrest Frank Walite, a prison guard, who was attempting to make a serum to kill people by heart attacks. He was a follower of Kira as well. After Light Yagami's death the police and government systems had begun to arrest many of his closer followers that knew him like Misa Amane, and the one that is ow solely refered to as X-Kira for aiding and abetting a serial killer.

She got up when she heard a knock on her door. It was most likely Near with a tape measure finally. She highly doubted that she was actually six feet tall. She opened the door and rubbed the bottom of her foot on her pant leg to get a pebble off of her foot that had been bothering her ever since Near had walked in wearing white sneakers straight from outside. He just wanted to bother her about his new-found height and to tease her about her 'becoming more and more like L every day.'

They had always been the same height but it was weird for her. He had accidentally caused pebbles to drop from the souls of his shoes and into her home. She had half a mind to go across the street to his house and have her legos strewn about so he can step on them, but she wasn't so cruel as to do that was she? Who are we kidding of course she was.

She was surprised to see two people instead of one, even more so when she saw who they were. Even with burns, and a sudden change in style she still knew who they were.

"Wow... Since when did they get sexy?" She thought to herself... or at least, she thought she did. She was pulled out of her thought process by them laughing loudly.

"Well from what I've been told, ever since I got this scar."

"Ever since I was born," Matt said with a smirk.

"What?" Axis said confusedly. Then it dawned on her as she slapped her forehead. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"You kind of did."

"Well what are you two doing standing there? Get inside," She commanded. Mello raised a brow at his old friend but did so anyway while Matt simply did as told.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay? You're welcome to stay here if not. It would be just like when we were kids," she said with a kind smile as she handed out the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She gave Mello the Hershey's mug and she gave Matt the one with the video game controller on one side and "Get your game on!" on the other side. She had become quite the gamer in her friend's absences.

Mello squirmed a bit. It felt so odd, it was almost as if she were a different person. She liked video games, she was MOTHERLY for L's sake!

"Mello, I know what you're thinking. I just got calmer and having one's best friends for as long as one can remember leaving without giving them any notice as to spare them the extreme pain and inner turmoil changes a person," she said in a friendly tone while her eyes flashed. No matter how friendly it sounded the words did their intended purpose. She smirked a bit as they both flinched.

"But enough of that how have you two been? I was told you two were killed by Kira's followers, which of course plunged another knife in my heart. By the way, thank you for waiting years to let me know that you two were still alive. I'll be sure to tell my neighbor about the fact that you two, the people that had helped him the most, are alive. He'll be glad to hear it." They both flinched again as they saw her eyes go a little glassy.

"What, your not fighting back... It seems I wasn't the only one that changed, huh?" Axis said quietly and sadly as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. She had gotten her payback. She was proud of herself for achieving it through words this time and not through physical torture. Hopefully they would learn from it. She glanced up at the window only to see that it was still snowing heavily.

"Ah. It seems that I am in my element. Maybe that's why my words stung more than they normally do."

"What do you mean in your element?" Mello asked. Matt had delved into his video game.

"Oh. You were never told were you? I have been called the ice queen ever since my father's passing, where I turned rather... cold, and seemingly uncaring."

"That explains a lot," Mello said, his voice strained.

"It does doesn't it?" she said as she looked out the window. Mello looked at her eyes. They seemed sad.

"Tell me, boys," she said as she turned back to her company. "When the snow melts what does it become?" She was expecting an answer. Instead she got raucous laughter.

"Are you Serious? Sayu Yagami tried to "change our ways" with that one! She said that she got it off of Furuba! That a friend of her's told her about it! We weren't expecting this!" Matt exclaimed through laughter while Mello fell off of the couch laughing. Axis's mouth opened and closed as she was embarrassed heavily by her best friends.

"Sh-Shut up!" she said as she threw a pillow at them. She got up when she heard the door bell ring. She cleared her throat before standing up. "I'll get it. You two are guests after all," she mumbled as she speed walked out of there.

"Okay then _Hatori_!" Mello said as the laughter started up again. She opened the door to see that Near was finally there with the tape measure and a smirk.

_Damn guy friends._


End file.
